Namine's Suters!
by mooglegirl36
Summary: In this fic everyone wants Namine! Kairi fans stay away, friendly warning! Check my profile for the info, and better summary inside! R&R PLZ! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Namine's Suters

this is Tas36 from mooglegirl36! now like we said, were making a Kingdom Hearts two fic, and this is the first chpt! now im sorry, but fanfic wont let me use the ruller thingy! ill switch scenes with zeros! hope you enjoy!

In this fic everyone is single..and everyone likes Namine! Even Kairi! If youre a Kairi fan, leave now! Unles you like your fav character gettin bashed! lol and little bit of Sora bashing too! What happens when everyone gets a chance to date Namine? Who will she choose? Youll find out at the end of the fic! This is not a oneshot!

Chapter1: The Suters

Namine stretched and yawned as she woke up. It was a beautiful Friday morning, and she could'nt be happier! Today she was going to the mall with all her close friends, and there was no longer school! She could finally relax and enjoy her life! Just like every morning, before she could decide what to do first her stomache growled. Namine smiled big and wide.

"Time to eat!" She chirped happily. Namine got up and went to leave the room. Sadly, before she made it out of her room her phone rang. _'Who is disturbing me from my breakfast?'_ She thought. She looked at her clock, and noticed it read 12:30 p.m. Namine gasped, part suprised and part pissed. _"I missed breakfast! This is perfect!'_ She quickly answered her phone. "Who is this and what do you want?" She yelled.

"Um...it's me Namine." It was her only girl friend, Kairi.

"Oh, what do you want?" Namine asked nicer.

"That's better. Well I was just wondering where you are?" She asked.

"I just woke up, and I'm starving! I think I'll eat first, then I'll go to the mall, ok?" Namine asked. Kairi smiled at her end of the phone.

"Sounds great! So I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Wait...isn't everyone else there?" Kairi let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Sadly, they are...I mean, yeah! They're...um...just sad that...you'renothere!" Kairi stutered.

"Um...ok!" Namine said happily. "I can't wait, see you soon!"

"Bye!" (click) Namine ran quickly down the stairs and threw open the fridge door. She never felt so hungry in her life! _'Kairi acted a little strange...does everyone really miss me that much? What if they miss me as much as I miss my food? God I'm starving!'_ She thought. She grabbed pancakes, her favorite cereal, bacon, and eggs. She would make her daily breakfeast meal, and worry about lunch later while at the mall. While she was preparing her food she argued with herself about what she should wear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is she Kairi?" Sora asked. He was tired of waiting, he wanted to have fun already!

"Yeah, I thought she'd be here by now." Roxas added.

"Don't worry, since I'm here she will be here." Riku assured them.

"Yeah you guys, she'll be here in like 35 minutes ok? And don't forget, this time we do what I wanna do! And I want to spend time with Namine!" Kairi said. Every one blinked at her.

"Gosh Kairi, Namine wont be busy like she was last summer. She promised she'd spend time with us, and I know she will. You don't have to be acting like this, you'll spend time with her just like we will." Roxas said. Kairi rolled her eyes. _'Why are men so stupid? I want Namine, because I like her!'_ Kairi yelled mentally.

"Well until then, why don't we just wander around for a while? I'm sure Namine doesn't want us bored." Sora tried. He was bored, something that shouldn't happen to you when you were at the mall!

"Yeah, let's go." Riku said. Everyone nodded and started walking toward the arcade.

"You guys, I'll wait for Namine here ok? I'll call you when she gets here." Kairi offered. Everyone nodded and continued on their way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Darn! I'm gonna be late! MOM HURRY UP!" Namine yelled.

"Comming dear." Came a mufled cry. _'Why is she still in the shower? And she was the one who said I need to get out more.'_ Namine thought. Her mom eventually got out of the bathroom, but ran back to it. "I have to brush my teeth, then we can go." She called. Namine smiled.

"OK! Since I'm gonna be eating at the mall, my breath will smell bad right?" She asked herself. After a few seconds of pretending to listen, "RIGHT! So that means I can eat right now! Yes!" Namine ran to the fridge and grabbed a few olives. She got extremely thirsty, so she grabbed a Mountain Dew as well. After chugging half the bottle her mom came out.

"Sorry for the wait, you ready?" She asked. Namine smiled and nodded. Her mom spotted the Mountain dew bottle. "(sigh) I told you no Mountain Dew before you go out in the public! You better stay out of trouble little missy!" Her mom scolded.

"Ok mom, I wont." Namine said, speaking the truth. Her mom lauhed lightly and they headed for the car.

"Buckle up!" Her mom chirped.

"Mom...did you have a Mountain Dew too?" asked a curious Namine.

"AH! You caught me! Yes I did so you better buckle up right now!" Namine nodded and her seat belt clicked. Her mom sped off toward the mall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Where is she?'_ Kairi thought. She had been waiting for 34 minutes, and already she was tired of waiting. She saw a blue car pull up and Namine stepped out. She gave a happy and excited gasp and ran to her friend.

"Remember, call me when you get bored!" Namine's mom said, "'Cause if you don't I'll call and the cops and then kill you."

"Why would you do that mom?"

"'Cause I love you, now behave!" With that her mom sped off.

"OK MOM!" Namine called. The moment she turned around she was embraced by Kairi. She embraced back.

"Oh Namine, I missed you!" Kairi said.

"Come on Kairi, it was only a week! My lord!" Namine said. Kairi pulled back from the hug.

"Well, everyone is waiting for you..." Kairi said sadly.

"You ok? I'm sure we'll have fun today!" Namine said happily. Kairi faked a smile.

"Ok, let's go then!" Kairi said. Namine nodded with a huge smile and they took off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" yelled an aggrivated Sora. He was playing DDR, and he sucked at it.

"Come on Sora, I thought you were a good dancer." Riku said in that I'm-better-than-you voice.

"Yeah Sora, step up your game." Roxas said.

"Easy for you guys to say!" Sora muttered. He tried his second song. He started off bad, and just got worse. He eventually fell off the whole thing! Riku and Roxas laughed.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." Riku said. He stepped up to the 'stage' and began his game. Sora was amazed at what he saw! Riku was getting perfect after perfect! When he looked at Roxas, he saw Roxas was doing the same thing, just not on the stage. "Hey! How are you that good?" Sora pouted. He hated it when his friends were better at something than he was. His cell vibrated and he answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Namine here. We have a very important news bulliten that needs to be spread all over the world..." Namine said in an news casters' voice. "I'M HUNGRY!" She yelled.

"Namine...did you have a Mountain Dew?"

"...Yes. But that doesn't solve anything! I'm still hungry!" She whined. Then the phone started acting up and Sora heard a few grunts here and there.

"Sorry about that Sora, Namine stole my phone again. So we'll be at the arcade in a few ok?" Kairi said.

"Oh! Yeah that's perfect! See ya soon!" Sora ended the call. No one knew, but he had the 'hots' for Namine. He couldn't wait to see her again! "Hey you guys? Namine's here! We gotta meet her here with Kairi, so no more games for a while ok?"

"Yeah, this game is boring anyway." Riku said as he got off DDR. Of course, he had the highest score. Roxas noded.

"I wonder what she'll make us go through this time." He said. They were waiting paitiently at the entrance to the arcade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kairi, it's this way." Namine pointed. She saw all her guyfriends at the entrance to the arcade, but Kairi somehow missed it. _'Darn, now I don't get that much time with her!'_ Kairi thought angrily. Namine grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the guys.

"Well, there she is." Roxas said. Sora and Riku looked toward Namine and she gave a friendly smile. She ran ahead of Kairi and jumped infront of the guys.

"HI YOU GUYS! GROUP HUG!" Namine demanded. Everyone laughed and hugged, Kairi joined in once she got to them. Everyone cotinued to laugh, they missed hanging out with eachother.

"So no what do we do?" Sora asked once everyone broke the hug.

"Well, since I want to get some energy out, I wanna play DDR!" Namine said in a very hyper voice.

"No...I suck at that game." Sora pouted.

"Don't worry, I wanted to play against Kairi anyway." Namine said. Riku and Roxas laughed, Sora made a sad face. "Oh come on Sora, it's ok. I know you don't like DDR, so I'll play somethin' else with you ok?" He smiled.

"Ok, that's great!" He said.

"Good, now STOP BEING SAD! Come on Kairi, let's go head-to-head!"

"Ok, but you'll lose!" Kairi said. The girls ran into the arcade, leaving the boys alone.

"Let's watch them guys." Roxas said with a 'hungry' face. When he noticed the looks he was getting from Sora and Riku, he made an embarrased face. "Um...hehe...should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said, completely unaware of what just happend. He made that face at Roxas 'cause he was thinking, not because he thought Roxas was nasty. Riku decided to keep an eye on Roxas. Riku knew Namine the longest, so he was protective of her. When the guys re-entered the arcade they gaped at what they saw. A group was watching Namine and Kairi, those two were really good at DDR! _'Maybe now that I'm really good at DDR, Namine will come to her senses and like me back!'_ Kairi thought. Namine was having a blast, she was getting perfect after perfect, just like Riku. Once the round was over everyone cheered Namine on. She beat Riku's high score!

"YAY! Go me!" Namine said as they left the arcade.

"That was fun!" Kairi said.

"Wow, you two are awesome at that game!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, you beat Riku's score!" Sora added.

"That's because I taught her how to play when she was younger." Riku said, a little aggrivated. He wanted those two to just shut up and let Namine have a good time. He knew that wouldn't happen though. Namine's stomache growled. Once again, she was hungry.

"You guys, let's go get some food. I'm hungry again." She whined.

"Ok, then maybe we sho-" Kairi started.

"OOH, OHH! A HAT STAND!" Namine cut Kairi off. "LET'S GO PUT SOME HATS ON!" Namine took off toward the hat stand, and everyone followed. She grabbed random hats and put them on a random friend. Sora had a top hat, Riku had a bandana on, Kairi had a "clown hat" on, (Namine demanded she'd call it that lol) And Roxas had a fuzy pink hat on. He wasn't allowed to call it that though, Namine said it was a "pimp hat." (lol) Namine herself wore a regular hat, it had the word "Corndog" on the front.

"Wont we get in trouble for all this?" asked a worried Sora. "I mean, these hats aren't ours! We could get in trouble!"

"Who cares? Hush!" Namine said. She ran up to a random person. "Can you tke a picture of me and my friends?" She asked.

"Why sure!" replied the woman. Everyone got in the picture and smiled. "Aww, this picture looks adorable!" the old lady said.

"IT LOOKS _AWESOME_ LADY! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIT!" Namine yelled. The old lady jumped and walked away. "I hate it when people use the wrong words around me." Namie crossed her arms and made an angry face.

"Namine, don't you think you wer-" Kairi tried to speak the truth.

"I'M STILL HUNGRY! WHY AREN'T WE AT THE FOOD COURT YET?" Namine demanded. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Well then, let's go." She said in a calmer voice. They all nodded and headed for the food court. _'Namine keeps cutting me off! Doesn't she get upset when she hurts me? She doesn't cut off any of the boys!'_ Kairi thought.

"Hey Namine? You know I thin-"

"HOLY COW! I gotta go pee!" Namine said. She looked around for a bathroom while doing the 'hold your bathroom' dance. Kairi rolled her eyes and decided to look for one. She would talk to Namine about cutting her off later.

"Hey Namine, I found on-"

"THERE'S ONE! FINALLY!" Namine once again cut off Kairi, but she didn't notice. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the stall door shut. Kairi waited for her while washing her hands.

"Hey Namine? How come you keep on cutting me off?" Kairi asked, a little hurt.

"I keep cutting you off? I'm sorry. I didn't notice." Namine said.

"Oh...well maybe I should speak a little louder and then you'll hear me." Kairi suggested.

"Hm...ok! That works!" Namine squeeled. She came out of her stall and washed her hands. "Man, now I'm starving!" She pouted.

"The first thing we'll do is go get something to eat ok? Then we'll continue to have fun." Kairi said with a smile on.

"That reminds me of Mc Donald's, 'Put a smile on!' Remember those old stupid commercials?" Namine asked.

"Yea, they really were stupid." Kairi said. They both laughed for a while then left the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What took you guys so long?" Sora asked impaitently.

"Yeah, what exactly?" Roxas added to the question.

"We did eachother." Namine played around. She said that with a strait face. Kairi took that the wrong way. _'She loves me! Namine I knew you'd come to your senses!'_ She thought happily.

"Yeah, so now we wanna be left alone! Go some where else!" Kairi said.

"Kai, she was just playing. I know you're doing the same thing, but don't take it that far. Someone would think that you're a lesbian." Riku said.

"Wow. I thought she _was_ a lesbian!" Sora said a little shocked.

"See? Stop taking things so seriously!" Roxas said.

"Ok, OK! I'll stop having fun." Kairi said.

"Kairi, messing around isn't the only way to have fun ya know." Namine said, trying to ease her friend.

"I know, I was messing around again!" Kairi said. "Ya know what? I give up." Namine was thinking this over. _'How was she just playing around again?'_ She wondered.

"You make me confuzzled Kai, you know that?" Namine asked.

"You do the same to us." Kairi defended. Sora, Riku, and Roxas nodded in agreement. Namine smiled nice and wide.

"I know! That's why you all love me!" She chirped. _'I love you the most!' _Riku thought. _'Love? This soon?' _Roxas thought. _'Well, you are really sexy now.'_ Sora thought. _'I'm the only one who loves you!'_ Kairi thought. Once their thoughts were clear they all nodded. The food court came into view.

"Where should we get food?" Riku asked.

"PIZZA! I want pizza!" Namine said. She wouldn't take no for an answer, so everyone nodded. Once the pizza was ordered everyone took a seat at the table Namine picked out. Namine had a whole pie to herself while her friends shared two.

"Wow...this is really good!" Sora exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Namine. She was to busy with her food to do much.

"What should we do after this?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but if we ask Namine we'll probably get kicked out of the mall." Sora said.

"All more the reason to ask her." Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, that shounds like alot of fun!' Kairi added. When they looked at Namine she was done with her pizza.

"Hm...how about-" She was interupted by her cell. "Who on earth could be calling me!" She wondered. "Hello?... Hi!... Nuh-uh!... You said I could stay here for a while!...No fair! And you were the one who said I need to get out of the house more!... This is gay! (angry sigh) FINE!" She hung up the phone. "That was my mom, I have to go home now." Namine said. For the first time ever, she sounded _sad_.

"Aww! Well then we should hang out some time." Roxas said.

"How about dates?" Riku suggested.

"It can't be called a date!" Roxas looked at Kairi. "I do believe Kairi is a girl!"

"No shit. I mean us guys go on a date with Namine, Kairi and her can hang out. I wasn't calling anyone here a lesbian." Riku said.

"I got it! I'll call my mom and ask if Namine can spend the night for a while! That way you guys can come to my house and pick her up from there!" Kairi suggested. _'The only thing is by then Namine will be my love slave.'_ Kairi thought.

"YEAH! I'll call my mom so I can get my stuff ready!" Namine said, back to her happy self. She ran outside to get a better signal.

"You two go watch her, make sure no one steals her." Roxas said. Riku and Sora nodded, and they left. "I know what you're doing Kairi."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You like Namine, you think you can steal her away from me! But you can't! She's mine!" Roxas said.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Kairi asked.

"Because I played Kingdom Hearts two, and I beat it that game too! She's _meant_ to be mine!" Roxas said with a smirk.

"This is a fic, not the game! Anything could happen!" Kairi said.

"Oh yea...like you being a lesbian!" Roxas shouted.

"Either way I'm a lesbian! Sora is a girl!" Kairi defended.

"You got a point there...but Namine will still be mine!" Roxas shouted. (i was hyper when i typed all of this. so if its stupid, forgive me. lol) Namine and the other guys came back and sat down.

"I can go Kai! I just have to go home and get my stuff!" Namine chirped.

"Awesome! I guess I'll see you at home!" Kairi said.

"Yea, but mom's here so I have to go. Bye guys!" Namine called over her shoulder. She disappeared among the crowd.

"We heard you guys. Namine likes me most, so she'll be mine!" Sora said.

"Yeah right, I knew her the longest. She belongs with me." Riku pointed out. "Oh, and Kairi you being a lesbian is scary. Sora, you being a girl freaks me out."

"It's not my fault the game creators made me fruity in the game!" Sora then ran to the bathroom and started to cry. (still hyper...lol)

"Well. That was...different. I should be going home. See you guys around." Kairi said in a sly voice. She went outside and drove home, she had to prepare for the fun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

there we have it! now, there will be a little bit of Sora bashing i think, but im a fan of Sora! i love being mean from time to time, forgive me! lol so did you like it? if your confused, this is a profile of three authors put together. mooglegirl36 is really mooglechick, Sorasgirl16, and me, Tas36 put together! i dont have ne KH2 fics, but the other 2 have fics if u wanna read them. the next chpt for this fic will b typed by Sorasgirl16, then by mooglechick, then me again! yes, we are working together on this! i hope you liked this chpt! more humor is comming next chpt! review plz!

Tas36-mooglegirl36


	2. Namine and Roxas

**Hey Hey everyone this is Sorasgirl16 welcoming you to the next chapter of Namine's Suters! Yay! As some of you may, or may not know I'm currently writing a KH fic called Stars Are Blind, so if you get bored check it out. But if you like Kairi...don't. I don't like flames lol. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy our fic! This chapter will starts off with Roxas picking Namine up from Kairi's house (after she spent the night) and then Roxas and Namine going on their date. Just so you guys know lol.**

**Namine's Suters Chapter 2: Roxas and Namine**

Roxas pulled into Kairi's driveway and knocked on the door.

"COMING!"

Roxas smiled. He knew that voice.

Namine opened the door revealing her wearing a blue tanktop and black pants. She smiled.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Hey Namine!"

"So did ya have fun with Kairi?"

"Yeah I did! But I felt kinda...I don't know werid at times."

"How?"

"I don't know Kairi's one of my best friends and we always have so much fun together but last night, she did that stupid thing where you pretend to yawn then put your arm around the person, and she sat really, REALLY, close to me, and then this morning she woke up on top of me!"

Roxas twitched. A lot. "Uh, she woke up...on top of you?"

Namine nodded. "Yeah...Eh it's probably just a phase or something! I know Kairi's not into girls.

Roxas twitched once more. "Yeah..heh..she's most likely not."

"So anyway whats up Roxas?"

"Ready to hang out?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Lemme go grab my purse."

"NAMINE!" Kairi yelled running down the stairs.

"What are you...Oh, hi Roxas." Kairi looked disapointed.

Roxas looked at Kairi with a ha ha you lose look. Kairi glared back at him.

"Revenge." she mouthed.

Roxas laughed. "Whatever Kairi." he said aloud.

"What's going on?" Namine returned.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kairi said turning bright red.

"You ok Kairi? You look a little red." Namine said feeling her forehead, which just made Kairi blush more.

Roxas smirked. "Yeah she's fine come on Namine, let's go to McDonalds."

"YAY McDONALDS!" Namine yelled running outside to the car. "Bye Kairi see ya later! Come on Roxas!"

"Coming!" Roxas yelled back. "Sorry Kairi, she's alllll mine."

Kairi shot Roxas a death glare. "I...hate...you"

Roxas smirked one more time. He then walked off to his car and him and Namine sped off to McDonalds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to McDonalds! May I take your order?"

"Uh yeah could I get a Big Mac with fries and a coke, and...Uh Namine what do you want?"

"Uh I'll have a double cheese burger with one patty, no mustard, two pieces of cheese, just a dot of ketchup, and **ONLY** half a circular pickle, with large fries of course! Oh oh and a sprite!" Namine flashed a smile that made Roxas melt.

The McDonald's cashier was silent.

Roxas blinked.

"Hello?"

"Uh. yeah, that'll be $8.50 pull up to the next window please."

Roxas pulled up to the next window and gave the cashier the money.

Roxas and Namine waited ten minutes for the car in front of them to move. **(Don't you just hate that!)**

"Whats the hold up here?" Roxas asked sticking his head out the window.

"I don't know I guess their really picky. I can't stand it when people are so pathetically picky." Namine replied crossing her arms.

Roxas smirked at Namine's comment.

After what seemed like forever Roxas and Namine pulled up to the second window.

"Here ya go!" A guy handed Roxas their food.

"Thanks." Roxas smiled and pulled away.

Roxas pulled into a parking spot and began to feast.

"Oh no!" Namine sighed.

Roxas looked over at Namine. "Whats wrong?"

Namine sighed again. "They gave me small fries instead of large fries." Namine pouted.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I'll be right back."

Namine grabbed his arm. "Roxas, don't do anything to drastic." Namine knew Roxas and sometimes he could...go a little overboard.

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry."

Roxas hopped out of the car with the small fries and headed back into McDonalds. Roxas walked up to the cashier.

"Hey, how hard is it to tell the difference between LARGE and SMALL fries!"

The cashier glared at Roxas.

"Well maybe if your girlfriend wasn't so damn picky we would have got it right."

"Ok, first of all shes not my girlfriend. I want her to be, but shes not. Second, so what if shes picky? shes really, really hot and really nice.

The cashier rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever this!" Roxas jumped over the counter and knocked out the cashier. "HA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU SMILE NOW!"

"Hey what's going on!" An employee ran over to see what all the comotion was about.

Roxas knocked her out also. Actually, Roxas knocked out everyone in the place.

"Roxas?"

Roxas jumped over the counter getting ready to attack.

"You better stay back or esle I'll give you an awesome ass whooping!"

Roxas looked down and saw Namine staring at him crossing her arms.

"Whoops, heh heh. Hey Namine." Roxas jumped off the counter and stood next to her.

"Oh Roxas what did you do now!"

"I didn't do anything...I uh...walked in and they were al asleep!"

"Oh...Ok!" Namine smiled and gave Roxas a hug. "Sorry I doubted you."

Roxas blushed. Namine made me horny.

"It's ok." he hugged her back.

"Well, it looks like we have the whole place to ourselves...what do you wanna do?" Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"AHHHH I WANNA WORK THE DRIVE-THRU!" Namine screamed and ran into the back.

Roxas smiled. "And I'll go find something else to do!" He said running in a different direction.

Namine ran to the drive thru window and picked up an ear microphone.

"How the hell are you supposed to get this thing in!" Namine yelled trying to get the microphone in her ear.

"Uhh...hello?"

"YAY A CUSTOMER! Welcome to McDonalds this is **your mom** speaking! Can I take your order!"

"Uhhh...Ok...I'll have a large fries and a shake."

"What large fries and a shit!"

"No, I don't want a shit I want a shake!"

"HEY DON'T YOU FUCKING CURSE AT ME! THAT SHIT AIN'T FUCKING FUNNY!. Oh and by the way, everyone here is knocked out and we don't know what were doing so we can't make anything sorry!"

The car sped off faster then any car Namine's ever seen.

"Have a nice day!" Namine waved out the window.

"ROXAS!"

"Huh?"

"I'm bored let's go do something."

"Mkay whatcha wanna do?"

"LETS GO PLAY ON THE PLAYGROUND! YAY!"

Namine ran out the glass doors to the playground. Namine took off her shoes and jumped into the plastic ball pit.

Roxas walked out the door and smiled at Namine. _She's amused so easily. _Roxas thought.

"Come on in Roxas!" Namine yelled. Roxas smiled, took off his shoes, and jumped into the ball pit.

"Roxas stop touching my balls!" Namine punched him playfully.

Roxas smiled and tackled Namine.

"AHH." Namine yelled. Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine.

"I gotcha now!"

Namine laughed and looked up at Roxas. They both smiled. Their faces almost touching they were so close. Roxas loosened his grip, blushed, and looked away. Namine smiled a little and blushed.

"Heh, so how about we go back inside?" Roxas asked rubbing the back of his head. Namine nodded.

Roxas and Namine jumped out of the ball pit and want back into McDonalds.

"So watcha wanna do now?" Roxas asked.

"Lets try to make food! I'm hungry and we left ours in the car." Namine suggested.

"K." Roxas relpied. Roxas went into the kitchen to find something to make.

"I'll make fries!" Namine screamed running over to the frie thingy. Roxas found some burgers and decided to attempt to make them. He looked around for a spatula.

"Spatula...spatula...I know!" Roxas summonded his keyblade cause hes cool like that. Roxas put the burgers on the girll and let them cook for a little while before flipping them.

"Time to filp em! Roxas slid his keyblade under the burger and flipped it...

"Damn it."

Onto the ceiling.

Roxas slapped his forehead. "Stupid fucking burger I hate you." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"Lets try this again." Roxas put another burger on the girll. He flipped the other one without it going on the ceiling. He took his keyblade and **carefully** flipped the second burger.

He did it.

Yay.

Roxas smiled.

"AHHHH."

Roxas ran towards the frie thingy where Namine was.

"Namine are you ok!"

Namine turned around and showed Roxas her hand. That was burnt.

"Ow what happended?" Roxas asked taking her hand.

"I dropped the fries in the grease and then the grease splashed up and attacked me."

"It doesn't look that bad thank goodness."

"Yeah but it hurts like your virginal wall being broken."

"Aw want me to kiss it and make it betta?" Roxas playfully pouted.

"Yes." Namine said pouting also.

Roxas held up Namine's hand and lightly kissed it.

Namine smiled. "Tank ou Woxas." She said playfully. Roxas just blushed and smiled.

"Hey look Roxas there are fries already made!" Roxas tried to hold in his laughter.

"Hey the burgers are done!" Roxas looked over at the sizzling burgers. Namine nodded. Roxas and Namine grabbed their burgers and some fries and started eating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was good but I want a shake now." Roxas said.

"A shake sounds awesome right about now." Namine agreed.

Roxas grabbed the last two plastic cups and went over to the shake machine. He turned the knob and out came the shake. He got one for him and Namine.

"Here ya go!" Roxas handed Namine the shake. Namine smiled, but then quickly frowned. "Uh Roxas?" Namine pointed.

Roxas turned around to the shake machine.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to turn it off." Roxas walked over to the overflowing shake machine. Roxas turned the knob, but it got stuck.

"Uh oh." Roxas's hands were covered in ice cream. It started overflowing uncontrolably.

"Damn it!...Namine, go look for something to put underneath this thing!"

Namine searched frantically for something to hold the ice cream being that there was no cups left. She came back with one of those mini circular ketchup containers.

"Uh Namine thats not gonna work." Roxas said staring at the containers. Namine threw the container and got underneth the machine and starting licking it up. Roxas sighed and did the same thing. After doing this for about a minute, Namine and Roxas were so close together that Namine accidently licked Roxas's lips. They both blushed and pulled away, letting the ice cream drip to the floor.

"Wow, I'm really sorry." Namine said looking the other way.

"It-It's ok." Roxas said also avoiding eye contact.

_OMG THAT WAS SO EFFING HOT. _Roxas thought to himself.

Ice cream dropped onto Roxas's awesome hair.

"This isn't gonna work either." Roxas said.

Namine nodded and got up.

"Theres gotta be something..." Namine stopped and looked at a sticker on the side of the shake machine.

**IF KNOB GETS STUCK FIND THE GREEN FOLDER**

"AH WHERE'S THE GREEN FOLDER!" Namine yelled.

"What!" Roxas asked trying to stop the posessed machine.

"It says that if the knob gets stuck to get the green folder I'm gonna go look for it!" Namine ran into an office in the back to find it was the managers office. Namine burst through the door and went through papers and folders in the desk.

"Hot guys list, Chicken soup for the sex lovers soul, sex tips, fun sex games, and a paternity test! NONE OF THOSE THINGS ARE THE GREEN FOLDER!...oh wait...AH THE GREEN FOLDER!" Namine picked it up and took it to Roxas. Roxas followed the instructions and finally turned it off.

"YAY!" Namine and Roxas high fived each other.

"I think we should get outta here before we cause anymore trouble." Roxas laughed. Namine nodded and gave Roxas a hug.

"Thanks Roxas I had so much fun!"

"Yeah me too, I always have fun when I'm with you." Roxas hugged her back. They smiled and headed out of McDonalds. They got into the car and headed to Riku's. It was his turn now.

**Yay it's done! Sorry it took so long you guys! I was being FAT and lazy. Anyway the next chapter will be with Riku and Namine and it will be written by Mooglechick. I hope you guys enjoyed what we have so far and what will be coming up!**

**-Sorasgirl16**


	3. Riku

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is Mooglechick with the third chapter of Namine's Sutures. Sorry it took so long and all, but I was completely unprepared. Some of you probably finished the second chapter before I was done reading the first one, but w/e. here's the third chap, hope you like it!

* * *

Roxas didn't know how he was going to compete with Riku. Driving to his silver haired rival's house, Roxas frowned. Too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Roxas beat his head on the steering wheel.

Honk

Honk

Honk

Namine, who was talking nonstop didn't notice; well not until the car swerved.

"Ahhhhh!" That was Roxas' girly scream.

"Roxas," Namine said brightly, "do that again!!!"

Namine grabbed the wheel and tried to steer them into another lane, while Roxas' hands were still attached to the wheel.

"Are you crazy?!" Roxas yelled trying to regain control over the wheel. Namine moved away from the wheel and pouted.

"If I'm so crazy why would you hang out with me?"

"Namine, you know I didn't mean it that way!" Roxas glanced at Namine and smirked at her childish expression. "Besides, crazy people have more fun," he finished, while momentarily smiling sweetly for Namine.

"M'not crazy, just… High on energy," Namine dropped the pouting act and stared out the window, "but I guess crazy people really do have more fun. Just look at Selphie!" Namine pumped her fists into the air, almost punching the roof of Roxas' car.

The two blonde's pulled into Riku's driveway. Roxas turned off the car and Namine ran to the front door. The two could hear yelling coming from the inside of Riku's house. There was a loud slam, and then Riku finally decided to answer the door. Namine, whom had grown impatient, was starting to pout all over again. Though that stopped as soon as the front door was opened.

One word, Riku.

He was wearing black cargos, stitched with white thread, and a black muscle shirt. Crossing his arms, Riku leaned against the doorframe. He smirked at Namine's expression, eyes glazed and mouth slightly open. Riku wasn't the only one to notice Namine's zombie like state. Roxas looked back and forth between the two. He knew this was going to happen! Everyone knew Riku was hot. Even Riku himself knew! If this went how Riku expected, Namine would be his! This is not what Roxas planned on though.

"Hey Riku, what was all that noise Nami and I heard earlier?" Namine finally snapped out of her daze and wiped at her mouth for drool that might have escaped her mouth.

"Oh yea, what was that Riku?"

"That was just Sora, being girly again," Riku said while pushing himself off the doorframe. "He just can't take a joke"

Roxas frowned yet again. Everyone also knew that Sora was sensitive about his feminine features. Sure they all joked about it sometimes, but when Riku got started on it he would go too far. Last time he made Sora cry.

"Roxas you should stay here while Namine go out, Sora's around here somewhere." Riku placed an arm around Namine and they headed to Riku's car parked on the curb.

"Later Roxas!" Namine chimed.

How was he to compete with Riku if he didn't really know what he was going up against?

* * *

**20 minutes earlier**

Sora wandered into Riku's room, and flopped onto the older boy's bed. Riku was staring aimlessly at his own reflection in the mirror across from his bed. Sora, now holding a fluffy pillow, watched Riku reach for a brush.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so girly?" Riku stopped brushing his hair and looked at Sora's reflection in the mirror, and threw him an icy glare. Studying the brunette's tiny form Riku answered.

"What makes you think I'm girly," Riku said, still glaring at his younger friend. Sora looked around a bit and shifted from side to side.

"Uh… I dunno, your hair is so long, it's even longer than Kairi's." Sora bit his lower lip thinking that he shouldn't have said anything at all. Riku frowned and turned around completely so that he was facing Sora directly.

"Sora, if anyone in this room is girly it's you," Riku scoffed. Sora's eyes widened in shock. '_He acts like this is the first time anyone's called him girly,_' Riku thought.

"What!?" Apparently Sora didn't think that his small body, soft features, and high pitched whines were girly. Riku on the other hand knew they were girly. Kairi was even jealous of his super long _and_ natural eyelashes.

"Oh come on Sora, you look just like a girl, only your hair sticks up in every direction!"

"I am not a girl!"

"You sure do look and act like one!" By this point Sora's eyes were watery, and the tears were about to fall.

"You're such a jerk Riku!" Sora wailed, jumping off of the bed and running into the hall bathroom. He slammed the door to help make his point.

Riku sighed and turned back to the mirror. Just because Sora had trouble accepting his body didn't mean that Riku had to go chasing after him. Sora's problem was Sora's problem, not Riku's. He was about to pick up the brush again when the doorbell rang.

Ding

DingDingDingDing

DingDing

Yup, that was Namine, always in a hurry. Always ringing a person's doorbell over and over again without giving them a chance to say I'm coming. Oh well, that's one of the things Riku liked about his blonde friend. She never waited for anyone.

* * *

**Back to Namine and Riku**

"Hey Riku?"

"Yes Namine?"

"Why are we at Olive Garden?" Riku sighed, wasn't this where she said she wanted to go?

"Namine, you said you wanted to go to Olive Garden" Namine looked at Riku like he had just grown two extra heads.

"Riku why would I want to go to Olive Garden if I'm supposed to spending time with you? Didn't you know that Selphie works here?" As if she were making perfect sense, Namine raised an eyebrow waiting for Riku's response.

"Namine!" Riku yelled, "You just told me five minutes ago that you hadn't seen Selphie and that you'd castrate me if I didn't take you to Olive Garden." And if things couldn't get any worse for Riku, their waitress showed up.

"Hi I'm Selphie, what can I do to make your life hell?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Riku said turning toward Selphie with his already less than happy face on. Selphie grinned and leaned towards Namine.

"Oh I didn't say anything, _Ri ku_." Yes this was the end. If Riku made it through this day, he would be forever grateful to god.

* * *

After 30 broken dishes, three liters of Mountain Dew, sixty-five dollars out of Riku's wallet, and a freeloading Selphie in the back of Riku's car, the three, who were now banned from every Olive Garden in the western hemisphere, made their way back to Riku's house.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I'm not really sure how I felt about it. So if you didn't like it, review and tell me. If you did like it, then hey I did something right?!! Go moogle!!

V


	4. Alone With Kairi

Namine's Suters!

hey you guys! Tas36, reporting to give you all an AWESOME update! LOL! yea right! so...i hope i didnt keep you guys waiting too long for the update! lets get this started!

Chapter4: Alone With Kairi

"I said I was sorry! Geeze!" Selphie groaned. Riku still glared at her as he entered the drive way.

"Just leave." Selphie stood up, got out, and slammed the door shut. She looked at Namine and smiled.

"Bye Namine!" she glared at Riku. "Bye faggot." she mumbled. When she was out of sight, Namine looked at him.

"Riku, I thought you would like to know that you are a party pooper, and I can never like you more than a friend. So, NO MORE GOING OUT TO EAT WITH YOU! Unless we're at the mall with everyone else!" she got out of the car like nothing happened.

"Perfect..." Riku got out and walked her in.

* * *

"Come on Sora...uh...I'm sure Kairi likes you..." Roxas tried. 

"NO SHE DOESN"T!" he opened the door. "I'M GONNA GO INTO EMO MODE NOW!" Namine gave him a confused look, then she joined in...

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!"** they yelled at the same time. Sora looked at her.

"How do you...?"

"Trust me, we understand you. And you may be girly, but at least you're not one of those guys that makes girls think they have to look like sluts to get attention. It's best that you act like you, and not some one esle. Oh, and I do understand you." Namine smiled, and Sora did the same.

"Thanks Namine, you're the best!"

"I know! Now take me to Kairi's! I'm getting tired."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"No! But I want to see what other weird games me and Kairi will play!" Roxas glanced at her, and twitched again.

"Say Namine...uh...don't you think that...maybe Kairi likes you?" he asked.

"Where did that come from? Of course she doesn't like me! That'd make her a lesbo!" she paused. **"EW! THAT WOULD BE GROSS!** Oh well, I know she isn't! So let's go!" Roxas sighed and slowly grabbed his keys.

"I'll take you Namine." Namine smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks!" she went out the door. Roxas looked at Riku, who was glaring at him.

"Haha! I have a better chance with her than you do!" He smirked.

"Good luck, it looks like you're losing to he-she over there." He went to his room.

"...Sora?" Roxas asked.

"...I'm gonna be emo for a while, then I'll leave." He went to the bathroom and closed the door. Roxas sighed and went to his car.

"Took ya long enough." Namine mumbled.

"Sorry, had to talk to Sora for a second." _'And tell Riku that I kick ass!'_ He started up his car and took off.

* * *

Roxas reluctantly turned off the car and unlocked the doors. They were there, at the enemies' house. There, infront of them, was Kairi's house. 

"YAY! I can't wait to play some more games with her!" Namine took ten minutes, just trying to get her seatbelt off. "OH MY GOD ROXAS! YOUR SEATBELT IS RAPING ME! NOW I CAN'T GIVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!" she yelled.

"What!?" Roxas gasped. Did he just hear right!?

"I'M GONNA DIE! THAT'S WHAT!" Roxas realized that Namine was saying a random thing once again, she wasn't serious about that. With a sigh, he pushed the button and Namine was released from seatbelts 'killer' grasp. "ROXAS! YOU SAVED ME! THANK YOU!" she hugged him. Roxas smiled and hugged back. First, Namine 'picks' him over Riku, and now he gets a hug for doing something really easy. This was great! Namine pulled away. "NOW GET LOST! IT'S TIME FOR ME AND KAIRI TO HAVE FUN!" She got out of the car, waved at him once more, and entered Kairi's house. Roxas slowly turned on his car and drove off, hopping nothing bad would happen to Namine tonight.

"NAMINE!" Kairi yelled. She handn't expected to see her for another hour. "What happened?" she asked, a little worried.

"It's not my fault! Selphie was me and Riku's waitress! He kept telling her to behave, so she got complaints. We're not allowed to go to any Olive Garden around, all because of...them both! I had nothing to do with it! Not my fault!" Kairi smiled. _'One down, two to go. Soon Namine, soon you will be mine.'_ She thought.

"Ok, I know it's not! Let's have some fun!" Kairi smiled, and Namine smiled back.

"Yeah! Now is the perfect time for fun! What should we do!?" Namine started jumping from excitement. Kairi loved this, when Namine's body would get all spasmatic and such, she really liked that.

"Come outside with me, and I'll tell you what we're doin' out there."

"OK!" She took off outside. Kairi smiled, while rubbing her hands together, and followed her outside. Once outside, Namine was glancing all around her, looking for any signs of the activities they were about to do. "...What are we doing?"

"Look behind you silly." Kairi pointed to something, and Namine followed her finger.

"OH WOW! A TRAMPOLINE!!!" she squeeled. Before Kairi could say anything, Namine was on it and jumping nice and high. Her hair was bouncing, perfectly synchronizing with her jumps. Kairi found herself with a light blush on her cheeks. Namine's hair had a beautiful shine, and she looked absolutely stunning! She shook her head, she had to focus! "Kairi! Get up here! I'm lonely without you!" Another light blush, but Kairi went up anyway.

"But listen...I uh...wanna play a game with you! But..."

"But what? It's ok, I'm open for ideas!" Namine flashed her a smile, and Kairi got brave.

"I want to see who can tackle harder! I mean, if Sora and Roxas are the same strength, then either we're the same or one is stronger. Wanna play?"

"Yeah! But one thing. No matter who is stronger, or if we're the same, we're still friends, and nice to each other. Agreed?" Kairi smiled.

"Yea! Agreed! Now uh...who tackles first?" Namine looked up and put a finger to her mouth. It wasn't long until she made an awesome thinking face, and an idea popped into her head.

"Let me tackle first! I mean, I'm the one who thought about who goes first, it's only fair!" Kairi nodded.

"Ok, when ever you're ready! Just don't kill me!" Namine nodded and went to one side of the trampoline, Kairi going to the other side.

"Here we go!!!" Namine ran her fastest and tackled Kairi. When both their eyes opened, they found Namine on top and Kairi on bottom. Namine rolled off and started laughing, Kairi took this time and blushed. When she got over it, she got up and stood over Namine, who was trying her best to regain her breath.

"You ok? It's my turn now!" She smiled. Namine, of course, nodded and jumped to her feet, never backing down from a challenge.

"I know you're strong Kairi, so take it easy. My body can only handle so much." She ran to the other side. Kairi smirked and charged at her. She purposly laned so hard that their heads connected...at the lips. Both their eyse flew open. Kairi pretended to be strait and jumped off Namine. Namine just kinda laid there, not sure what to do.

"Namine? I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Wow..." She got up, "my first kiss form one of bestest friends..."

"...Really?"

"No not really. I licked Roxas's lips before. It was cool."

"...Oh."

"If you weren't a girl, that kiss would have been cool too. (giggle) That game was fun! Now what should we do?"

"Let's jump for a little longer and then go inside."

"OK!" Namine bounced to her feet and began jumping. Kairi eventually got to her feet and joined in. They had a blast. Most the time they held hands and jumped in circles. Of course Namine didn't suspect anything, and Kairi enjoyed every second of this. After a while they sat down and tried to catch their breath.

"Ready...to go...in...side?" Kairi breathed out.

"Yea, I'm thirsty." Namine helped Kairi up and they both went inside. _'She's slowly becomming mine! YES! My only problem is Roxas...how could she betray me like that and lick his lips! OOOOOH! He's not much of a threat...not with what I have planned.'_ She smirked, this would work. "...Kairi? Are you ok?" Namine asked, a Mountain Dew in her right hand. Kairi jumped, she didn't mean to smirk physically!

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine! Hey... I-I got a suprise for you!" Now she smiled. Namine cocked her head to the side in confusion. What else could they do? "Didn't you see that 'rectangle' cover out there?"

"...Why is that there anyway?"

"'Cause it's hiding what we're gonna do next!" Namine got excited and ran outside. She pulled off the rectangle green cover and gasped. There was an average sized pool there!

"OHMYGOSHILOVESWIMMING!" Namine screamed. By the time Kairi was out there Namine was jumping up and down. "But..." She stopped and gave Kairi a sad look.

"But what?"

"I DON'T HAVE A BATHING SUIT! NOW I CAN'T SWIM!" Namine plopped down and 'hmphed'.

"...We're both girls Namine...you _could_ go in your bra and panties...it's no big deal..." Kairi blushed and looked away again.

"YEAH! WE _ARE_ BOTH GIRLS!" Namine ran to Kairi. "That means I can use one of _your_ bathing suits! YAY!" Kairi was disapointed.

"Yea you can...come with me..."

"What? I won't do anything bad to your bathing suit, I promise! Ok?" Since Namine was trying to cheer Kairi up, she smiled.

"It wasn't that, but ok. I trust you."

"And I trust you! Now let's do this!" Namine pushed Kairi until they were in her room. _'Ok Kairi, think! This is my chance to see some of Namine...OH! My two piece, that's great_' Kairi rummaged through her closet, looking for it.

"AHA!" She pulled it out and showed Namine. It was a two piece, blue with green and yellow flowers here and there. "It will look really good on you Namine!" Namine took that as a compliment girls give to other girls, while Kairi was obviously speaking the truth...

"OK! I'll just take this...and change in the bathroom! You change in here and we'll meet in the pool! I frekin' love swimming, oh my god this will be awesome!" Namine took off for the bathroom, Kairi grabbing another two piece. It was red, just plain red. As she changed she thought of anything she could do to get Namine to like her more. _'Roxas gave me that look...I think he's my only threat. Namine and Sora? Yeah right! Everyone calls him a girl too much! So once I get rid of Roxas Namine should be mine...unless she actually likes Riku. I'm getting ahead of myself.'_ She looked at herself in the mirrior. Yep, it fit just right. Maybe Namine would notcie her 'hot' body now! With a huge smile, she ran to the pool and jumped in. _'...Where's Namine?'_

* * *

"How the hell do you put this on!?" Namine yelled. It was a two piece...that you _tie_ on, something she wasn't use to. Yeah, she tied the bottom piece 'cause the strings were on her sides but...everything for the top piece was to be tied on the back. "This sucks! How am I supposed to go swimming now!?" She wrapped the top strings around her shoulders and held the back strings on her back. _'I guess I should just go and ask Kairi.'_ For some reason she didn't understand, she twitched and thought about what Roxas said. 

"_Say Namine...uh...don't you think that...maybe Kairi likes you?" _

Why would she be thinking about this now? Like Kairi would ever like her!...would she? Namine shook her head. "That was really weird, but I know Kairi! There's no way she would like me! Wow...am I really getting that slow!? Oh well, time to get some help!" She smiled and took off for the pool.

* * *

Kairi was on her back and floating around, waiting for Namine to come out. _'Maybe she finally understands her feelings for me and now she's making sure to look even better!'_ Kairi smiled, her friend was so hot! 

"...Kairi?" Namine asked quietly. Kairi jumped and water got in her mouth. She coughed for a while and Namine was blushing when she looked up.

"Yea? What is it?" she asked.

"...Can you tie the top piece, please?" Was that why she was blushing? Because she was some what naked in front of her? _'Does this mean she could actually like me!?'_

"Of course I can but, why are you blushing?"

"...I can't tie very well...and I'm embarrased about that...can you check the bottom piece too?" She blushed more. _'And to say I thought she liked me...'_

"Yea, let me get out first." Kairi got out and dried her hands. She didn't wat the dripping cold water to upset her friend. She tied the top piece fine, and then she blushed herself. "...Uh...this string is to make sure that your...things...don't pop out...is it on right?"

"...I think so..." This was an akward moment for them both. Kairi wrapped her arms around Namine to..._check_, and it was on ok. She quickly tied it.

"There! Was there something else?"

"Can you...tighten the sides too?"

"Oh yea, no problem." Kairi _carefully_ un tied and re tied the sides of the bottom piece. Both of them smiled, they were happy to have that akward moment over with.

"Done?" Namine asked. She turned around and saw Karir smile. Her hyperness kicked back in. "YAY! SWIMMING!" She jumped in the pool. Kairi smiled and jumped too.

"Did your bathing suit stay on?" she asked when they both were above water.

"Um..." Namine checked. "Yep! It stayed on! Now what should we do?"

"...I have no idea..."

"Go turn on some music!" Kairi made a thinking face.

"OK! I'm gonna put on Simple and Clean!" She took off for the outside boombox.

"YAY! I love that song!" Namine got spasmatic when the song started, but there was no singing. "Oh my god hurry up!" she whinned. Kairi giggled and jumped back in the pool.

"You know you have to wait two minutes for her to start singing. I have the longer version, remember?"

"Oh yea!" The song started.

You're giving me...Too many things...Lately...

You're all I need (oh no) You smiled at me...

And said (and said and said and said and said)

Don' get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet, Your father

When we are older you will uunnnderstand

What I meant when I said 'no'

I don't think life is quite that sim-ple

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, pleeeaaasse! Oh baby, don't go!" Namine joined in.

"Namine! You know the second time we hear the song is when we join in!" Kairi pouted.

"Ops! But I _love_ this song! Can't we sing along now!?"

"...Ok."

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!

It's hard to let it go.

(oh oh...yeah!)

The daily things...that keep us allll...busy

Are confusing mmeee...

That's when you came to meee, and said (and said)

Wish I could prove I love you,

But does that mean I have to walk on water

When we are older you will understand

It's enough when I say 'so'

And maybe some things are that sim-ple

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please! Oh baby, don't go!" They both sang.

"KAIRI!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" someone yelled.

"Oh crap..." Kairi jumped out of the pool and turned off the boombox. "We were listening to that Mom!"

"You _know_ I don't like loud music! Get out of the pool and go to your room!"

"But Mo-om!"

"And take Namine with you!" Both Namine and Kairi got sad.

"Ok mom...you win." They wrapped their towels around them and sadly went to the room. Namine went to one side of the bed.

"Don't feel bad Kairi. I mean, she has work tomarrow, we could listen to it when I get back from hangin' out with Sora." Namine tried to cheer up her friend.

"I'll try not to then." Kair turned around and gasped, her whole face turning red. There infront of her, was Namine's awesome butt...She was changing! In her room! Right in front of her! "...He-uh...wha..." Namine looked at her.

"Oh, well I didn't want to go out there with your mom mad and such so I thought I should change here. I mean, we're both girls so..."

"N-no it's...it's ok! We are both girls so...I-I think I'll change too..." She turned around and took off her bottom piece. She glanced back and saw Namine putting on her underwear. She sighed, she hopped Namine would get to see and judge her awesome butt as well.

"Why don't I hear the showers running!? Do you have any idea how late it is!? Shower, eat something, and go to bed!"

"But Mo-om!"

"No buts little missy!"

"...I guess I'll go shower first then..." Namine grabbed some clean clothes she had and went to the bathroom. _'The one time we were alone...I got it! Now I can take some of her clothes for myself...'_

* * *

Namine came out of the shower and entered Kairi's room. That's funny, wasn't her dirty clothes there by the bed? Maybe she put them some where else... 

"My turn! I'll see you when I get out." Kairi quickly left the room.

"...This is gettin strange...oh well!" Namine jumped on the bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

She didn't know how much time passed until she was awoken by Kairi. 

"Sorry I take long showers, but dinner's ready! Come on, I know you're hungry." Namine looked blanky at her.

"HOLY CRAP! I _AM_ HUNGRY!" She grabbed Kairi and they both ran to the kitchen. They had chicken, rice, and corn.

* * *

"That was good!" Namine was once again laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and rubbing her stomach. 

"I know...wow..." Kairi agreed, laying down next to her.

"I had fun today Kairi, thanks."

"Same here. Thank you, and you're welcome!"

"...Uh...you're welcome too?" They both laughed.

"Go to sleep!"

"Ok Mom we are!" Kairi tunred off the light and they both got comfy.

"Remember, Simple and Clean tomarrow, you promised."

"I know, I know." That was the last thing said as they both went to sleep...

* * *

YAY! another chpt done! whoooooohoooooo! ♪go me! go me!♪ lol! sorry i took so long to uodate. Stef got sick, so i didnt want to update and have you guys wait for ever...forgive me! and if you review, leave her a flower or somthin, k? STEF I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, IM LEAVING YOU A BLACKROSE!...cuz im kool like that. lol and when ever bre gets here, ill tell her to leave you a flower to! and bres here now, she says she gives a lily! now for any one who actually reads this fic and reviews, was this chpt any good? i hope so! the next update will come from Stef, i cant wait! and then Bre, and ima make sure she makes a longer, more detailed chpt! HA BRE! so anyway, review if ya wanna! and incase you dont know...Kairis mom is helping her with Namine...(wince) 

Tas36-mooglegirl36


	5. Sora and Namine

**Hey everyone welcome to Chapter 4!! This chapter is with Namine and Sora. Sorry it took so long to update, I was sick for awhile and then after that, well after that I was just being lazy haha. I also just wanna let everyone know that some of the stuff is this chapter is most likly inaccurate. I didn't really know much about it but decided to give it at shot. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!!**

**Namine's Suter's: Chapter 4**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and moaned.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"What mom?"

"Open the door!"

Kairi looked toward the door and raised her eyebrows.

"Mom? You ok?" You sound like a man."

"I am a man stupid! Open the door I've come for Namine!"

_Ugh Sora! _Kairi thought.

"You can't have her!" Kairi rolled over and hugged the sleeping Namine.

"KAIRI! I will be forced to take desperate measures if you do not open this door."

"Nope." Kairi buried her face in Namine's hair.

Sora sighed. He wasn't about to give up his date with Namine. He's waited for this for a long time.

"Alright you asked for it." Sora summonded his keyblade and attacked Kairi's door. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit guilty, but not much. He cared about Kairi...But he cared about Namine more.

"YAH!!" Sora swung his keyblade one last time and finally knocked the door down. Kairi rolled over.

"MY DOOR!" Kairi yelled running over to Sora.

"I warned ya."Sora smiled that oh so adoreable, yet cheesy smile. "It's MY turn with Nami, hand her over."

Kairi huffed. "She's still sleeping." Kairi pointed in the direction of the sleeping beauty.

Namine opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hey Kai what's...SORA!!" Namine jumped out of bed and tackled Sora.

"Hey Nami!" Sora wrapped Namine into a tight hug. Namine cuddled into Sora's chest, much to Kairi's dismay.

"MMMM Sora your so comfy!!" Namine buried her head deeper into his chest. Sora stuck his tounge out at Kairi.

"Why you little..." Kairi clenched her fist.

"Whats wrong Kairi?" Namine eyed her clenched fist.

Kairi blushed. "Wha...O-Oh! Nothing, nothing!!" She laughed nervously. Namine looked back and forth between Sora and Kairi a few times. She smiled.

"OH I SEE IT NOW!!"

Sora and Kairi looked confused. "What?" they said in unision. Sora loosened his grip on Namine.

"Geez Kairi, you coulda just TOLD me you had the hots for Sora! Then I wouldn't be all over him!"

Sora and Kairi's jaws dropped.

"You think **I** like **SORA**?"

Namine nodded. "It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier!"

"Namine I **SO** do not like that, that thing!"

"HEY! I'm not a thing..." Sora pouted and started to run for a corner. Namine grabbed his arm.

"No Sora, no going Emo."

"But, but..."

"Sora."

Sora pouted. "Fine just for you."

"Good boy!" Namine pulled a cookie out of her pocket and gave it to Sora.

"Yay cookie." Sora took and the cookie and ate it." **(Please...don't ask)**

"So what were we talking about? OH YEAH we were talking about how you and Sora are CRAZY about each other!!"

Kairi sighed. "Namine, I do NOT like Sora."

"Nor do I like her." Sora added.

"Yes huh just admit it!!" Namine said poking Sora in the chest.

"Namine just give it up." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"You like Sora admit it."

"Nope."

"Admit it."

"Nope."

"Admit it."

Nope."

"Admit it."

"Nope."

"OH MY GOSH KAIRI JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

"NAMINE I DO NOT LIKE SORA I LIKE YO---" Sora and Namine's eyes widened.

Kairi froze.

"I-I I like...Yuka!! Yeah, yeah him."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Yuka?" he smirked.

"Yes! Yuka." Kairi said proudly.

"Who's Yuka Kai?"

Kairi froze again while Sora tried to hold in a laugh.

"Uhh..A boy that was in my business class." Kairi spit out knowing that Namine wasn't in her business class so she wouldn't know that Yuka was only a figment of Kairi's imagination.

"Ohhh snap Kai." Namine punched her pal playfully.

"So where are we going Sora?" Namine questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there, it's a suprise!"

"Yay I love suprises! Hey Kairi, why do you look so sad?"

Kairi looked up from the ground. "Oh, um nothing."

"Hey I know! Why don't you come with me and Sora?"

"REALLY?!?!?!?!" Kairi looked up excietdly.

"Yeah it'll be awesome! Hanging out with two of my bestest friends."

Sora's face dropped._ Well there goes my date. I need to be in a dark corner_.

"Is that ok Sora?" Namine asked sweetly.

Sora gave a faint smile. "Yeah, sure." As muh as he wanted to tell Namine he just wanted to be with her, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Yay thank you Sora!" Namine gave him a hug. "Come on Kai let's get ready!"

"OK!!" Kairi walked out of her room with Namine, but not before flipping her hair back and giving Sora a "in your face she likes me more" look.

Sora felt an even bigger urge to go emo. He headed for the corner.

"SORA NO GOING EMO!!" Namine yelled from downstairs.

"Damn..." Sora said quietly.

------------------------------------------

Sora parked the car. They had finally arrived at their destination. It was about time, Sora was going crazy due to the fact that Kairi was talking so much trying to impress Namine.

"Where are we?" Kairi leaned back into the seat. **(Kairi's in the back seat while Sora and Namine are in the front. OH and he drives a punchbuggie, a sliver one)**

Sora smiled and pointed to the banner hanging up on one of the walls.

Kairi scoffed. "A Renaissance Fair? Honestly Sora is that the best you can do? How lame is this?"

"OH MY GOD A RENAISSANCE FAIR! YOU REMEBERED! THANKS SORA!" Namine practically strangled Sora from her hug.

"No problem Namine!!" Sora turned and looked at Kairi who was blushing madly with embarrsement.

"You were saying Kai?" he smirked.

"Uh, I was saying...just how, COOL these things are! Come hurry up lets go!" Kairi dashed out of the car.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Namine skipped along the sidewalk heading to the enterance.

The three friends entered the fair which was engulfed by yellow tents, food and gift stands, and people dressed as knights, princesses, princes, etc.

Namine's eyes widdened in amazment.

"Wow this looks amazing!"

Kairi yawned. _BOR-ING_

"Doesn't this look great Kai?" Namine tugged on her arm.

Kairi gave her a wide smile. "YEAH IT DOES!!" she smiled as fake as humanly possible.

Namine got inbetween Sora and Kairi and linked arms with both of them, causing both Sora and Kairi to blush.

"Come on guys let's go check this place out!" Sora smiled.

"Hey check it out." Namine pointed to a group of guys acting out Monty Phyton And The Holy Grail. They went over and decided and watch for a little while.

"Wow, they're so acurate." Sora pointed out after the viewing.

"Yeah they were impressive!" Namine smiled.

Kairi yawned again.

"OMG STOCKS!!" Namine ran over to the stocks. **(Those are the things that you put your head and arms in. Just in case you didn't know)**

Kairi and Sora smiled and followed Namine.

"KAIRI STICK YOUR HEAD AND ARMS IN!!" Namine squealed.

Sora busted out laughing. "Yeah Kai put your head and arms in it."

Kairi shook her head. "No way!"

"Oh come on Kairi please!" Namine pouted.

"Nami..." Kairi attempted to resist.

"PLEASE!!" Namine was officially giving the puppy eyes.

Kairi just couldn't resist the puppy eyes. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay thank you!" Namine grabbed Kairi's arm and lead her over to the stocks. Sora smirked and followed. Sora opened up the stock and Kairi stuck in her head and arms.

Namine and Sora laughed non stop.

Kairi rolled her eyes once more.

"OMG I gotta pee!" Namine ran for the bathroom.

Kairi sighed and looked up. Her eyes grew wide at the realization that Sora had an evil look in his eye.

"Oh shit. SORA YOU BETTER NOT!!"

Sora laughed. "Better not what?"

"LEAVE ME HERE!"

"HEY! What a great idea!" Sora ran away.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud high pitch scream was heard through the fair, causing people to stare.

"Hey mommy look at her! She looks stupid!" A little girl laughed.

"Not as stupid as you!" Kairi yelled.

"MOMMY SHE'S MEAN!!!!" The girl cried.

"Shit." Kairi mumbled.

"You leave my daughter alone! She's just a little girl!"

"Yeah you leave me alone!" The girl smacked Kairi on the head.

"Oh hell no you come back here!" Kairi yelled struggling to free herself from the stock.

"MEANIE!" the girl gave one final yell.

"Sora is going to die in his sleep tonight." Kairi confirmed.

"Namine!" Sora ran over to Namine.

"Hey Sora, I was just heading back to find you and Kai. Where is she anyway?" Namine looked behind his shoulder.

"She uh, she said she was gonna go explore and that she'd meet up with us later."

Namine was silent.

_Shit shes not buying it _

"Hmm, alrightly then. Guess it's just you and me then."

_SCORE_

"Heh yeah, sorry to disapoint you," Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be silly Sora! You know I love ya!" Namine punched his arm playfully.

"Yay I'm loved. So what do you wanna do first?"

"Hmm." Namine pondered

Sora and Namine both turned and saw a turkey leg stand.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"TURKEY LEGS!!!!" They screamed and ran over to the turkey leg stand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! That was the best turkey leg I've ever had in my life!" Namine said.

"Oh yes." Sora agreed.

"Hey let's try that!" Sora pointed to a sword stuck in a sign.

Namine cocked her head. "What is it?" they walked towards it.

"It's a sword thats stuck in a stone. And whoever gets it out gets to be either prince or princess of the fair."

"AWESOME!" Namine rushed over to the sword. Sora ran after her.

"Hey mister can I try it?" Namine asked the bored looking worker. He nodded sleepily.

Namine walked up to the stone and gently wrapped her hand around the sword. And with a good tug, pulled it out.

"Oh no!" Namine looked like she was going to cry. Sora hugged her.

"Whats wrong?"

"I-I-I Broke it." Namine sniffled.

"Nami how could you have possibly..." Sora looked over at the empty stone and then at the sword in the blonde's hand. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! Namine you did it!!"

"Sora how can you be so happy that I broke his awesome thing?" She looked into Sora eyes. Which made him melt.

"Sora?" Namine snapped her finger.

"What? Oh sorry. You did it!! Remember I said if you pull the sword out of the stone you get to be princess for a day?! You didn't break it!! You got it out so now your the princess of the fair!!"

Namine's eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOSH!" Namine jumped up and down.

"Hey mister I pulled the sword out! I'm the princess of the fair right?!"

The worker looked up from the ground. His eyes also grew wide.

He bowed down at Namine's feet.

"My princess, you have finally arrived."

Namine squealed. "This is so cool!"

"The princess is here!"

"The princess has arrived!"

A crowd of people had formed around Namine and Sora.

"Our princess. Your transportation and your servents."

Namine turned around and saw four men carrying one of those bed things. **(I'm sorry but I don't know what there called.)**

Namine gasped as the servents lowered the bed to the ground. It was covered in red and gold fabric. Namine gracelly laid on the bed.

"And your cape, crown and septer." Namine nearly screamed as a purple satin cape was draped around her neck, a septer handed to her, and a gold crown placed upon her head. They lifted her into the air.

"Our Princess!"

"Our Princess!" The crowd cheered. Namine giggled and waved.

"Come Princess, let your journey begin."

Namine looked back at Sora. He looked rather depressed, she couldn't just leave him there right? He was one of her best friends.

"Wait." The servents haulted.

"Being Princess for the day, what is it exactly?"

"Well basically we carry you around all day, you get anything in he park for free, you get to boss people around, and you get one big wish."

"One big wish, hmm." Namine eyed Sora.

"My one big wish everyone," Namine announced. "Is for my best friend Sora to be my prince."

Sora felt like he was on top of the world.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sora couldn't remember the last time he had a day like this. He got to be a prince, with the girl of his dreams being his princess. They got TONS of free stuff, got the best seats at the royal jousting, and was even crowned once more at an official ceremony. But now it was time to leave.

Namine had her arms linked with Sora as they headed for the exit.

"Hey wait a sec, what about Kai?"

Sora walked over to the stocks and found Kairi half asleep.

Namine walked over.

Sora gave her the Shhh sign as he walked closer to Kairi. Namine giggled.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Sora yelled in Kairi's ear causing her to jump.

"OH MY GOD SORA!!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey Kai! Sora said you were doing some exploring of your own, but your day COULDN'T have been as awesome as ours!!"

"YEAH Namine was dubbed Princess of the fair AND her one big wish was for ME to be her Prince."

Kairi shot a Sora a death glare.

"Could you just get me out now?"

Sora lifted up the stock as Kairi gently lifted her head out.

Namine linked arms with Kairi, making Kairi feel a little better. She smiled at Namine and shot another glare at Sora.

"What a day." Everyone said in unison.

**END yeah i know it was kinda short but i can't think of anything else. Anyway R&R Please!!**

**-Sorasgirl16**

**-Mooglegirl36**


End file.
